DIARY
by silent monster
Summary: [AU] Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya yang ingin aku sampaikan melalui kata-kata. Tetapi mulut ini sangat sulit untuk berucap. Melalui tulisan ini aku berharap kamu menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya walaupun aku tahu kamu mempunyai prioritas yang lebih penting sekarang... [SasuSaku ficlet]


.

.

.

.

.

 _All characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **DIARY**_

 _A Naruto FanFiction by kocchan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drama, Hurt/Comfort._

 _AU, OOC's, miss typo, SasuSaku ficlet, full of Sakura POV and many more._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya yang ingin aku sampaikan melalui kata-kata.

Tetapi mulut ini sangat sulit untuk berucap. Melalui tulisan ini aku berharap kamu menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya walaupun aku tahu kamu mempunyai prioritas yang lebih penting sekarang.

Aku pun demikian, jangan berfikir aku tidak mempunyai pekerjaan sehingga menulis tulisan yang mungkin kau anggap "sampah". Tetapi karena ini menyangkut hati tentu saja aku meluangkan waktuku dan ku gunakan waktu istirahatku untuk menulis ini agar kau dapat merasakan dan tau apa yang selama ini aku pendam.

.

.

 **Kamis, 5 September 20xx**

 _Kala itu kita pertama kali bertemu, aku ingat._

Waktu itu kita sangat masih terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Dengan rambutmu yang seperti ABRI masuk desa dan aku sebagai kembang desanya.

Kita bertemu di kampus biru itu. Sungguh dari awal aku sangat amat berdebar ketika berada di dekatmu. Walaupun aku akui masih banyak anak laki-laki yang menarik. Tetapi aku begitu sangat nyaman denganmu.

Kala itu kita berada di kelas yang sama dan jurusan yang sama dan aku seperti orang yang linglung. Ketika orang-orang sibuk berbicara tentang asal muasal mereka. Kau datang ke tempatku dan memberiku sebuah buku.

Sebuah buku yang membuatku tertawa sungguh sangat tertawa. TTS (Teka-Teki Silang) buku yang kau berikan kepada seorang wanita maba dan sungguh sangat konyol. Tetapi, aku berharap kau tidak datang ke mejaku dan memberikan buku konyol itu.

 _Membuat aku sulit melupakanmu sampai detik ini, sungguh kau seperti candu bagiku._

 _._

 _._

 **Senin, 8 September 20xx**

Kala itu sedang dilangsungkan acara kampus. Para senior sibuk menyuruh para junior melakukan hal-hal konyol.

Dengan teriakan ala-ala Tarzan. Tapi aku menikmati, karena kamu disampingku.

Seusai acara kita berfoto, dan kau ingat? Kau mengajakku berfoto berdua.

BERDUA!

Aku pun sangat kikuk dan menahan malu.

Sungguh! Aku bersyukur kita mendapati momen itu selama beberapa detik, kau tau kan selanjutnya apa.

Para 'pengganggu' itu menyerobot momen 'kita'. Iya, itu hanya momen yang kunikmati sendirian saja.

T _api, aku berharap kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama 'mungkin'._

.

.

 **Minggu, 14 September 20xx**

Ini pertemuan pertama kita di luar kampus.

Seperti biasa aku selalu sama, memakai kemeja, celana jeans, sneacker biru-ku. Tapi pada hari itu, aku tentu memakai pakaian terbaik setelah hari raya kurasa.

Aku menunggu komplotan yang lain, seperti biasa selalu telat.

Kau datang kedua setelah ku, ketika aku duduk melihat foto-foto kita berdua. Sungguh kau mengangetkanku. Kala itu, kau sangat terlihat lebih tampan.

 _Apa mungkin itu efek jatuh cinta?_

Yah kurasa, sepertinya.

Dua puluh menit menunggu itu terasa amat singkat apa lagi bersama-mu.

Kala itu aku merasa kita seperti kencan. Apa kau ingat sambil menunggu kau membelikanku ice cream cokelat?

Sebenarnya aku sangat sayang untuk memakannya karena itu traktiran-mu yang pertama. Sedikit berlebihan? Iya itu Cuma berlebihan kok. Sebenarnya aku sungguh lapar dan ingin menyantap habis ice cream terenak itu.

Hari itu sungguh membuatku berdebar, debaran jantung pun semakin kencang.

Apa ini benar-benar seperti kencan yang layaknya orang lakukan? Haha, itu hanya khayalanku semata.

Dan kencan pun berakhir, lambat laun semua datang. Ino- _pig_ , Sai, Hinata, Naruto- _dobe_ dan _teme_. Sebenarnya namanya Sasuke, tetapi mau saja di panggil _teme_ oleh Naruto. Sungguh mereka teman-teman yang konyol.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 20 September 20xx**

Sudah berapa minggu ya kita bersama? hampir satu bulan, kah?

Sudah saatnya merayakan hari jadi kita. Pikirku yang tidak-tidak.

Hari itu saat pertama kali kita memulai mata kuliah lab. Dan saat pembagian kelompok kau bersamaku.

Ah, mungkin ini takdir kita ya, yang selalu ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Saat itu praktikum rangkaian listrik, menyangkut soal perhitungan dan juga percobaan yang akan menimbulkan getaran setruman, Setruman cinta. Lagi-lagi aku terlihat berlebihan.

 _Tapi seperti itulah ketika kau merasa kau jatuh cinta._

Kau ingat, ketika kau mengajariku dengan sabarnya cara menyambungkan rangkaian satu ke yang lain. Sebenarnya tanganku sudah hampir melepuh tak kuat merasakan panas solder yang panasnya mencapai 100 derajat kurasa. Tapi entah mengapa, disampingmu terasa aku seperti berada di kutub utara.

Dan kau ingat, sepulang dari kampus kita mencari buku bersama. Untuk pertama kali aku merasa pekerjaan rumah / tugas kampus begitu sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

 **Jum'at, 8 Agustus 20xx**

Hari yang masih diselimuti tugas dan aku menunggumu selesai sholat Jum'at untuk mencari buku referensi bersama.

Tentu saja kau tidak sendirian, kau bersama teman arisanmu dan aku bersama teman arisanku. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa fokus untuk mengerjakan tugas ataupun memperhatikanmu.

Dikarenakan teman arisan kita itu, apa perlu kita mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya agar mereka semua pulang?

 _Untuk pertama kali aku melihat ada yang beda dari dirimu, kau terlihat lebih sering menatap layar ponselmu daripada monitor yang ada di depanmu._

Apalagi menatapku, tentu saja tidak -mungkin.

.

.

 **Selasa, 19 Agustus 20xx**

Akan aku ingat selalu ketika aku patah hati pertama kali.

Dengan bermodal gadget yang kuno sekali aku melihat twittermu bersahut-sahutan dengan wanita yang tak aku kenali. Tentu saja percakapannya berbeda ketika kau memanggil nama mu sendiri tanpa kalimat 'gue', membuatku merasa muak membacanya.

.

.

.

 _Dan karena aku patah hati, aku pun mengakhiri diary ini._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selesai**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** feel-nya berasa ga._.? sebenernya pengen publish fict ini dulu sebelum sepatu.. tapi karena kepalang basah.. ya sudahlah/pundung di pojokan. mungkin bisa dibilang ini sekuel dari sepatu ya? ahaha *ditabok. masih sama dengan sepatu. fict ini juga saya ambil dari tumblr saya, yg sebelumnya sudah saya post.

okeee, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau apapun bisa corat-coret di kolom review ya!

Palembang, 11-01-2016.

 **kocchan.**


End file.
